


Tied Up

by thesoulsailor



Series: porn fest [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, this is baso 3k of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/pseuds/thesoulsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke pouted and Michael rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “Just like suck his dick for forgiveness.”<br/>Luke nodded. “Please, Cal, he’s never as mad at you.”<br/>“That’s because I don’t shit on his shit.”</p><p>or Ashton ties up Calum with his bandana as a matter of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is totally [Dani's](http://irwah.tumblr.com) fault. She talked about Ashton and Calum and bandanas as a device to shackle and here we are. Enjoy!

The sound of feet thundering down the hallway made Calum’s heart speed up.

“Shit, shit," Luke squeaked and hurried to press the door close behind them, falling against it afterwards. His chest was heaving nearly as badly as Calum’s. They needed to work out more. Well, given that they would survive this day.

“I know you are here somewhere!” Ashton’s voice soundedfeet from outside the door.

“Oh my god, he’s going to kill us.” Michael’s eyes were wide and scared in the dark. Calum huffed. That much on the topic of Michael being a unimpressionable arsehole. Calum’s gaze swayed to where the lilac-haired boy was hiding behind Luke’s broad shoulders.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest (not an easy task considering the miniscule size of the broom closet they were hiding in), Calum scoffed. “Kill us? Whose idea was it exactly, huh? I am innocent, mind you? I was merrily living my life before you two idiots decided to ruin everything.”

“Cling together, swing together,” Luke mumbled while Michael wriggled his way around him to raise a finger at Calum. “Hey! We didn’t ruin everything. Just his jeans.”

“That was his favourite pair, his lucky skinnies.”

“He can still wear ‘em.”

“You bleached a giant dick onto his left back pocket! He cannot still wear them!” Calum hissed.

“Please.” Michael smirked. “As if Ashton would suddenly have anything against dicks near his ass.”

“Oh my god.” Luke breathed loudly while Calum seethed. “That’s it.”

“Huh?”

“What are you talking about, Lukeyboy?”

Michael and Luke had one of their “we can talk just with our eyes and nobody else gets it”-conversations while Calum wondered what the penalty for strangling someone was in Japan. It dawned upon him when Michael and Luke turned to look at him. The nasty glint in their eyes was too traitorous.

“Oh no. No way. No!” Calum raised his hands in defense.

“C’mon, Cal. We have to sacrifice someone anyway, so.”

“No way. I am not going to take the blame for you, just because he is my boyfriend. Have you not heard him scream?”

Luke pouted and Michael rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “Just like suck his dick for forgiveness.”

Luke nodded. “Please, Calum. He’s never as mad at you.”

“That’s because I don’t shit on his shit.”

“Technically, we didn’t-”

“Oh my god. Fine! I’m doing it just to get away from you. But screw you, guys. And screw this band.” Grumbling, Calum turned around.

He took a deep breath before he slowly turned the knob of the door, peeking outside. The coast seemed clear. Before Calum could change his mind - and because he was pushed out by a hand that Calum didn’t even have to see to know was Michael’s - he was out on the hallway. He found Ashton in the changing room they had been given, sitting on the back rest of the couch, his arms crossed in front of his chest, expression stern. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Calum who came to confess.

“It was you?”

“Uh…” Calum tried it with a grin. “Sorry?”

Ashton’s gaze became scrutinising. Calum withstood the urge to squirm. He knew he had done it when Ashton scowled. “That was my favourite pair of jeans.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a new one.”

Ashton huffed, hopping onto his feet. Calum was already convinced the other boy would just leave when Ashton stopped next to him, their shoulders touching. Ashton’s breath was hot against his ear, voice raspy and dead-serious, “I am putting you on a drought.”

“What?”

“No sex for you.”

“What? Ashton!” Calum spun around. Ashton didn’t look at him as he stomped towards the door.

“How long?” Calum asked miserably. He got nothing but the bang of the door for an answer.  

*

Three weeks later, Calum was pretty much about to lose his mind. Three weeks weren’t that long, he knew that, but it was hard going from regular morning blow jobs and sex whenever they could squeeze it in to well... nothing. It probably wouldn’t even have been that bad if he didn’t still have to see Ashton everyday. Calum was allowed to look but could not touch (Ashton had nearly pummeled him the one time he had tried) and Ashton seemed more than eager to give him a sight at every opportunity. Calum couldn’t remember the last time he had walked into his room to not find Ashton either dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist or all sweaty and with bulging muscles from working out. Ashton was a lethal tease and Calum was about to die from a stroke. Well, that or his right hand would fall off from the countless times he found himself wanking off in the shower. It was pathetic, Calum knew that, and it didn't even help his hormones calm down, merely took the edge off. Ashton was adamant and Calum was about to die from blue balls.

So Calum was surprised to find himself slammed against the door of their hotel room after they had spent the night in Luke and Michael’s room.

“Ashton, what are you-”

“Shh.” Ashton silenced him with long fingers on Calum's mouth before replacing them with his lips. Involuntarily, Calum groaned. He had missed kissing Ashton, missed the way the other boy tasted. Eagerly, he let his tongue glide over Ashton’s bottom lip, tangling his hands in the other boy’s curls. It startled him a bit when Ashton detached one of his hands from Calum’s hips to pull off the bandana taming his honey curls, but then Ashton was nibbling on his neck. And with that Calum’s higher brain functions paid their goodbyes. It was embarrassing, how fast his blood rushed downwards, especially when Ashton caught his hands over his head, pushed his thigh into the space between his legs. Calum panted, Ashton’s lips millimetres apart from his.  “I wanna tie you up.”

Calum startled. “What?”

“I wanna tie you up,” Ashton repeated more firmly, a little breathless. “Will you let me?”

Calum could only stare for a moment, think about it. Ashton wanted to tie him up?

“How?” was the question that rolled of his tongue first.

“With this.” Ashton beamed, pulled up Calum’s hand to eye-level. The black fabric of Ashton’s bandana was tied around Calum’s wrist. He hadn’t even noticed that Ashton had done that.

“How did you-”

“Please.” The curly-haired boy batted his eyelashes and Calum swallowed. It was a weird thought, that he wouldn’t be able to use his hands, would be completely at Ashton’s mercy. But then, he would be completely at Ashton’s mercy. And that thought was… hot.

Calum spoke before he could think any further. “Do it.”

Ashton beamed, quiet giggle escaping him as he pressed his lips to Calum’s, then flipped the other boy around. He made Calum shed his shirt beforehand.

“Okay?” Ashton asked once he had tied the loose end of the bandana around Calum’s free wrist. Calum strained against the knots a couple of times, rolled his shoulders. “It’s good.”

“Good.” With that, Ashton dropped to his knees, taking Calum’s jeans with him. The moment Calum had stepped out of them, Ashton’s hands were roaming his thighs, making him shiver. Calum regretted being tied up as he couldn’t bury his hands in Ashton’s hair like he usually did, couldn’t do anything but moan when Ashton pulled down his pants. His cock sprung free, wet tip flopping against his stomach.

“You can’t come without my permission.”

“Wha-” Calum was cut short because suddenly there was a mouth on his dick, sucking in the head of his cock. The moment Ashton's hot, wet mouth enclosed Calum’s dick, jolts of pleasure exploded all along Calum’s spine. Ashton's giggle vibrated against Calum’s cock, making him squirm even more. His fingers cramped in empty air. He wanted nothing more than bury his hands in the honey curls of his boyfriend. Yet, the fact that he couldn’t, almost made it even better, brought an enticing kind of pain to the thing.

Calum groaned, his head hitting the hard wood of the door, when Ashton started moving steadily up and down. Whenever he pulled back, the curly-haired boy would rasp his tongue over the underside of Calum’s cock, press against the vein there, make Calum moan. A stream of expletives and Ashton’s name bubbled out of Calum’s mouth while Ashton pressed his lapped his tongue against Calum’s slit.  Ashton was a god at sucking dick and Calum worshipped him. “Oh my fucking- fuck, Ashy.”

Ashton was sucking harder now, bobbing his head up and down. The sight was unbearable, turned Calum on beyond measure. Spit and precome ran out of the corners of his mouth as Ashton swallowed Calum down whole, the head of Calum’s cock hitting the back of Ashton’s throat, making the older boy choke and moan at the same time. Helplessly, he cried out. It took the last of Calum’s self-control to not buck his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, Ashton, I’m close.” Calum regretted the words the moment he spoke them as Ashton pulled off of him, immediately and with a pop, left Calum dangling at the edge, unable to fall over.

“No!” Calum whimpered. He strained his neck to look down at Ashton who was glaring at him, spit and precome glistening on his chin.

“I told you you are not allowed to come.” Ashton all but growled. Then his hands shoved Calum’s pants up and back over his dick.

“No, Ashton, please.” Calum almost sobbed. It was painful how turned on he was. Ashton smiled at him mirthlessly as he stood up. His eyes fucked every inch of Calum’s body before eventually travelling back to Calum’s face. Next thing, Calum was pulled away from the door and in front of the bedroom mirror. Ashton positioned himself behind him, hooked his chin over Calum's shoulder and let his hands glide over the quivering muscles of Calum's abdomen.

"Look how beautiful you are, Calum. Beautiful, beautiful mess." Ashton’s voice was raw, fucked out. Ashton smiled at him in the mirror, adoration bright in his eyes. It took some time for Calum to pry his eyes away from Ashton to look at himself instead. The older boy was right regarding the “mess” part. Calum’s neck and chest were flushed, his chest heaving. The hair at the back of his head was sticking up from where Calum had tossed his head around, the muscles of his arms bulging from the strain of being restricted. Giggling - that evil prick - Ashton moved to place searing, open-mouthed kisses along Calum’s neck and shoulder, making him squirm.

"Ashton." Calum panted. His hands involuntarily strained against the fabric tied around his wrists when Ashton’s hand reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. Ashton slipped his fingers underneath the elastic, grazed his fingertips against the head of Calum's cock for only a moment before he pulled away. Calum groaned. His cock was left throbbing, painfully hard. He thought he might have to cry if he was not being touched soon.

"So eager." Ashton mused into his ear. He elicited a gasp from Calum's lips as he began palming the younger boy through his pants.

“A-Ashton.” Involuntarily, Calum bucked his hips. Ashton growled, pressing down on Calum’s cock. Calum saw stars, throaty moan rolling over his lips at the heavenly friction. “You love that, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes.”

Ashton didn’t give more than a hum, and then Calum was yanked back towards the bed. Ashton pushed him over and Calum landed face first in the sheets. He had barely time to turn his head to the side for air before Ashton was crawling in the space between his legs, his hands wandering over Calum’s legs in the process. The touch set Calum’s bones ablaze. Tingling excitement settled in his stomach at what was about to happen, at the dilated state of Ashton’s pupils, the twitching of his shoulder muscles as he hovered over Calum. Ashton’s breath ghosted over the nape of Calum’s neck. A thin sheet of sweat was covering Calum's skin, and the back of his neck was practically soaked, the dark hair curling into ringlets. Ashton scraped his nails through the damp strands, tugging lightly. It made Calum moan.

Calum wanted to reach up, pull Ashton down but he couldn’t. And he knew that Ashton would punish him. The thought made it nearly more tempting. Ditching his lips, Ashton kissed him on the cheek, let his lips travel to the side of his face until he was nibbling on Calum’s earlobe.

“What do you want me to do?”

“F-fuck me”

"Mhm."

"Ashton, please." Calum's jaw strained open when he felt Ashton's obscenely large hands on his arse, Ashton's fingertips brushing his crack but never moving in.

"You missed me, huh?"

"Y-yes."

"I heard you wanking in the shower. So weak. Couldn't make it a month without me."

"I couldn't." Calum confessed. A protesting whine slipped off his lips when Ashton's presence behind him disappeared. Moments later, Ashton was back. The familiar noise of a bottle cap being opened caused jolts of excitement at the bottom of Calum's spine.

Seconds later Ashton had folded himself over Calum's back again, lube slicked fingers prodding at Calum's hole.

Ashton whispered in his ear, as if it was a secret, so dirty. "Wanna bet I can make you come on my fingers alone?"

Calum groaned, nodded his head frantically. His cheeks rubbed against the sheets. At this point, he would have believed Ashton if he would have told him the sky was green.

"Great, I think so too." And with that, Ashton pushed a finger inside. Calum spluttered. He breathed hard against the burn of the stretch.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Calum exhaled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Need you.”

Ashton practically purred. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of Ashton circling the digit for the burn to fade. Soon, he was working his fingers in and out of Calum expertly, teeth grazing Calum’s shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Calum knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been too long and the pressure of Ashton’s fingers was too good, made him feel too full.

“A-Ashton.”

The curly-haired boy bit down on his flesh hard, his index finger reaching  just that farther, pressing against the bundle of nerves that made Calum see stars, made his hips stutter. Ashton curled his fingers, pressing against his perineum from the inside, making his whole body spasm.

“F-fuck.” Calum was so close and then, suddenly, Ashton’s fingers were gone.

“No!” Calum screamed out, desperately trying to cling to the edge, tip himself over for the second time that night, but it wasn’t enough. Horrified, Calum felt his orgasm fall out of reach. He couldn’t do much more than whimper out an “Ashton.”

“What’s the matter, Cali?” The other boy rasped innocently into his ear. Calum would have slapped the giggle right out of his mouth if it weren’t for his tied hands.

“I was so close.” He whined into the sheets, bucking his hips out of protest and groaning at the friction. He deserved it, he thought. Ashton seemed to think otherwise, because in the next moment long, slick fingers were curling around his waist and his ass was lifted into the air. This time, Ashton growled. “Stop getting yourself off!”

“Well, someone has to do it.”

Calum regretted his words the next second. All air was pushed out of his lungs as Ashton entered him without a warning, in one sharp thrust. His whole body was pushed forward, face smushed into the sheets, muffling his scream.

“Someone, huh? So you’d ever let somebody other than me do this, is that what you want to say?” Every question mark was accentuated by a painful dig of Ashton’s teeth into the nape of his neck. Ashton slammed into him again and again, pushing Calum's body further up the mattress with each thrust. Calum was immobilised by the tied state of his hands, helplessly condemned to let Ashton fuck him into the mattress. The curly-haired boy braced himself with one hand against the headboard of the bed, the other clasped around Calum's shoulder, pushing him back whenever he got too far up the bed. Ashton’t tongue felt like a whip against his hot skin. It made Calum’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Having lost all ability of speech, Calum merely groaned, shaking his head.

“What was that?”

“No, never.” Calum managed. “Only you.”

“Say it again.”

“Only you, A-Ashton.” Calum panted. “Fill me up so good.”

Ashton growled. He was barely bottoming out at this point, their grunts and moans and the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin setting the heat pooling in Calum’s stomach ablaze.

“Ash, I’m-”

But the curly-haired boy beat him to it. His grip on Calum’s shoulder tightened, a loud, slurred version of Calum’s name falling over his lips as Ashton came inside him. The knowledge was enough to make Calum come as well. His orgasm hit him like a freight train. Waves of bliss coursed through his whole body, made his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he coated the sheets beneath him in come. His body yielded and not even Ashton’s arm around his chest could keep him from collapsing. He didn’t know how long he lay boneless, only noticing movement on the brink of his mind. At some point Calum realised that Ashton had untied his hands. There were red marks from where he had strained against the fabric.

“Sticky.” Calum mumbled out. He was too drained, figuratively and literally, to open his eyes.

“Here, let me clean you up, babe.” Ashton’s words were followed by the wet, warm pressure of a washcloth cleaning the come and sweat from his stomach.

“How can you move?” Calum groaned.

The familiar sound of Ashton’s laugh was enough to make him pry his eyes open. Calum was just fast enough to see his boyfriend throw the washcloth across the room. Together they watched  the soaked fabric hit the bathroom door and fall to the ground with a disgusting sound. Ashton shrugged in a “good enough for me” manner. Then he wrapped himself around Calum, bringing the duvet with him.

Humming, Calum bumped their temples together. “That was amazing by the way.”

“I agree.” Ashton yawned, pressing his open mouth against Calum’s collar bone. “We have to do that again some time.”

“Oh definitely.” Calum blew into Ashton’s damp curls, making the other boy squirm. Calum didn’t let him squirm away. “Maybe I’ll tie you up, next time.”

“We’ll see about that. Depends on if Michael and Luke manage to make me take their blame.”

Calum’s gasped “You knew?” was overtoned by Ashton’s giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think via kudos/comments or on my tumblr [mikeykink](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com/) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dendroluke) so we can be friends :) 
> 
> xx, Carly


End file.
